marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series
LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series is a LEGO stop motion series released in both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It takes inspiration mainly from The Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, '' the Spider-Man'' movie games and the Spidey comic books, but also from Spider-Man 3, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions game, the Spider-Man: Edge of Time game, The Ultimate Spider-Man animated series the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man ''comic books, and pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media as well as other Marvel Fanon Wiki articles (such as MaxGoji's ''Spider-Man: The Series '' and ''LEGO Spider-Man Irresponsible's original's draft, Topher5151992's Marvel Nexus, ThunderboltZemo92's ''The Spectacular Spider-Man, Bridgetterocks Assemble! ,''Spiderman12's Spider-man: The Brand New Animated Series and DuttPanda's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (Television Series)|''Marvel's Spider-Man (Television Series)]]) as well as other fanfictions (such as thebandragoness's Fighting Crime, Spinning Webs)and YouTube fan series( such as Paradox Pictures's The Spectacular Lego Spider-Man , darkspidey34's The Amazing Lego Spider-Man ), yet it gives them a new spin. The first episode will be released sometime in 2017. The series has a bigger focus on Spider-Man's civilian life as Peter Parker. The series will only feature only characters from an adaptation of Spider-Man.'' Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker): A bookworm that one day was bitten by an electrocuted Oz enhanced spider giving him it's abilities. He used them irresponsibly and which caused his Uncle Ben's death he decided to use them for good. Now he struggles a normal life and his superhero life as Spider-Man! Supporting characters * Aunt May Reilly * Uncle Ben Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Ned Lee: * Harry Osborn * Anna Watson * Jason Macendale * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) * Captain George Stacy * Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly/"Peter Parker" clone) * Patrick Mulligan (Toxin II) * Eugene "Flash " Thompson * Kenny Kong * Liz Allen * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** Franklin Richards ** Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Human Torch (Jhonny Storm) * X-Men ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Storm (Ororo Munrore) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Colosuss (Piotr Rasputin) * Glory Grant * Jason Ionello * Mr. Davis * Donald Menken * Charlie Weiderman * Patch (Frederick Foswell) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson * Randy Robertson * Ashley Kafka * Sha Shan * Clifton Shallot * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Agent Spider (Jessica Drew/"Peter Parker" clone) * Spider-Man 20099 (Miguel O'Hara) * Norman Osborn ** Bernard Houseman * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Bart Hamilton * Roderick Kingsley * Avengers ** Hulk (Bruce David Banner) ** Black Phanter (T'Challa) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Hakeye (Clint Barton) ** Thor Odinson ** Quicksilver (Pietro Lensherr) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Lensherr) ** Iron Man (Anthony Stark) ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Ant Man (I)/Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) ** Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) * Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) * Sean "Tiny" McKeever * Officer Vin Gonzales * Captain George Stacy * Sargent Jean DeWolfe * Moon Knight /Ronin (Marc Spector) * Dr Ted Twaki * Sergeant Stan Carter * Dr. Bromwell * Professor Aron Warren Antagonists * Green Goblin (????) ** Jack'o Lantern Prime (Daniel Berkhart) ** Menace (Lily Holister) * Green Goblin II/Neo Goblin (????) * Kingpin/Big Man (Wilson Fisk) ** Hammerhead (Joseph) * Morbius (Debra Witman) * Boomerang (Frederick Mayers) * Big Man (III) (Janice Foswell) * Lefty Donovan * Killer Shrike (Simon Maddicks) * Spider-Slayers ** Spider-Venom ("clone /"Richard Parker" mind patterns) ** Blood Spider (Michael Bingham): ** Doppelganger ("Peter Parker" clone) ** Ultimate Spider-Slayer (Alistair Smythe) * Scorpion (I) (MacDonald Gargan): * Spidercide ("Peter Parker" clone) * Scorpion (II)/Toxin I ("Peter Parker" clone/Kaine Parker) * Kraven the Hunter/"Spider-Man" (Sergei Kravenoff) ** Calypso ** Vermin (Edward Whalen): * Will o' the Wisp (Dr. Jackson Arvad) * Sandman (William Baker) * Vulture (I) (Adrian Toomes) * Vulture (II) (Rainero "Blackie" Drago) * Rhino (Alexander O' Hirn) * Shocker (II) (Herman Schultz): * Hydro-Man (Morris "Morrie" Bench) * Vulturions ** Honcho ** Pigeon ** Gripes * Doctor Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Otto Octavius) * [[Electro (Maxwell Max" Dillon)|Electro (Maxwell ''Max Dillon)]] * Venom (Eddie Brock Jr ): * Carnage (Cletus Cassidy): * Joystick (Janice Yanizeski) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Carrion ("Miles Warren" clone) * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Molten Man (Mark Allan) * Tombstone/Big Man II (Lonnie Lincoln) * Styx (Jacob Eishorn) * Stone (Gerald Stone) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Commanda (Catherine D' Antan) * Mendel Stromm * Hard-shell (Leila Davis) * Goblin Knight (Phil Urich) * Morlun * Dex * Fury The Goblin Queen (Élan DeJunae) * Captain Jupiter/Man-Wolf (John Jameson) * Shathra * Chameleon (Dimitri Kravinoff) ** Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) ** Silver Sable (Sable Manfredi) * The Rose (Richard Fisk) * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * Dr Doom (Vicotor Von Damme) * Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy ** Magneto (Erik Lenshirr) ** Supercharger (Roland Hilliard) * Beetle (I) (Abner Jenkins) * Beetle (II) (Janice Lincoln) * Scream (Donna Diego) * Enforcers ** Ox ** Shocker (I)/Montana ** Fancy Dan ** Snake Marston * Headsman (Cleavon Twain) * Hobgoblin (?????) * Demogoblin (Green Goblin clone) * Justin Hammer: * Giacomo Fortunato * Venom (II) (Angelo Fortunato) Episodes Season 1: Learning to Crawl ' *1. [[Adaptation (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Adaptation]]: Peter Parker returns from summer vacation to school just as has to deal with his first super powered villain, Adrian Toomes, who gets his inventions stolen by Norman Osborn, he decides to take his revenge as the Vulture. Can Spidey survive returning to school? *2. ''Survival of the Fittest'': After Spider-Man interferes another one of his operations, Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin) contracts the mercenary group called the Enforcers (strongman Ox , contortionist Snake Marston , expert martial artist Fancy Dan and gunman Montana) just when Peter finally starts his internship at Horizon Labs and decides to take pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle. But after Spider-man is defeated by the Enforcers he manages to escape and once he heals he wants a rematch.Now Spidey must survive the Enorcers take pictures of himself for a man that hates him , work with his idols and survive school as usual. *3. ''Drained'': When a freak accident happens at Horizon Labs, Max Dillon gets turned into living energy conduit and he seeks to be cured. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is exhausted due to fighting criminals all week, so how will he defeat Electro if he can keep himself awake for more than ten minutes? *4. ''Boisterous'': As Dr. Connors tries testing an electrified Oz lizard serum, the formula is sabotaged by Miles Warren and he is turned into a giant lizard creature and tries to eat all of the Horizon Labs staff including Eddie Brock and Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man and the Horizon staff must now stop him and make a cure before the police kill him. *5. ''Mutation'': The Kingpin sends one of his privates investigator MacDonald "Mac" Gargan (who also used to work for Jameson) to get experimented on by Dr. Otto Octavius (a Horizon Labs scientist who is working with Norman Osborn to create super-mercenaries and is forced by Osborn to experiment on criminals) to become the super-villain know as the Scorpion to battle Spider-Man, just Peter and Gwen try to work together in their science project. *6. ''Big Problem'': Alexander O' Hirn (a thug who personally wants to get Spider-Man for ruining his criminal operations) gets turned into the Rhino by Octavius and he wants to destroy Spidey just as he has his greatest challenge yet, his aunt arranging for him to go to the dance with the mysterious Mary Jane Watson ! *7. ''The Doubt'': When William Baker (Alex's former partner) is feed from jail by the Kingpin as long as he accepts an experiment to make him impervious to damage by giving him a sub dermal armor, however the experiment fails and he is turned into living sand and Baker decides to use these powers for crime which puts him at odds with Spider-Man just as the web-slinger, with MJ's help, builds the courage to ask Gwen to a date. *8. ''The Invisible Hand'': Tired of all the new villains, Peter investigates the mysterious Kingpin but he is instead attacked by former enforcer Montana wearing a shock absorbing suit and vibro gauntlets calling himself the Shocker. Believing he is related to the mysterious Kingpin, Spidey decides to get the information out of him. Meanwhile Peter starts noticing something odd about Harry and his new psychologist named Bart Hamilton. *9. ''Deviation'': *10. ''Premature Reaction'': While working on the maintenance of an experiment to create super criminals, Dr. Otto Octavius is reminded of his abusive father by Norman Osborn. He starts feeling uneased, but everything takes a turn for the worse once a mysterious figure sabotages his experiment. Octavius survives but his mechanical arms are fused with his body. Blaming Norman and Spider-Man (since he helped save him), he names himself Doctor Octopus and tries getting revenge on all the people who have wronged him just as Peter's school is in a field trip to Tri-Corp where one of the people who wronged him works. *11. ''Fuse'': As the fall formal is finally here, a mysterious figure known as the Green Goblin, who also seems to be related Octavius accident, starts terrorizing a party. But the worst part is that the party is hosted by none other than the Kingpin! *12. ''Accomplices'': After kidnapping and experimenting on Mark Allan, the Green Goblin forces him to attack Spider-Man if he wants to be cured of the "Molten metal skin" he gave to him. However Liz Allan (Mark's sister) and Mary Jane Watson try to help him without being harmed accidentally by him or by Spider-Man. *13. ''Explosive Result'': As Halloween arrives Spider-Man and the Kingpin are both invited by the Green Goblin to a foundry where he has incriminating evidence of Kingpin's operations. At the same time Peter is told by Gwen to talk to Harry who didn't show up to Midtown's Halloween Party. However Peter discovers that Norman Osborn has ties to the Green Goblin and may even be him. Now Peter must try to defeat his greatest enemy and survive for enough time to talk to Harry without letting him now his father may be the Goblin. *14. ''Characterization'': After the Goblin's defeat Peter is trying to put his life back together when the Chameleon and his crew start imitating him and use his image (even if they get the costume wrong) to rob banks. Now Spidey must try to clear his name with the help of the mysterious Black Cat and try to be forgiven by his friends. *15. ''Juxtaposition'' *16. Illusion: A mysterious, new villain starts stealing technology. He is Mysterio the Mystic and he wants to bring mankind back to basics. Peter believes he has a connection to Kingpin and decides to use his Bugle connections to ask reporter Frederick Foswell to help him, and if that wasn't enough he needs to do his history homework about the Great Depression. *17. Stock Dive: Spidey finally figures a way to take Kingpin to jail; he needs to find some tapes which incriminate him. There is one problem, however, he has a bodyguards who Spidey has already met Electro. At the same time, Peter's class begins their criminology class being given by Gwen's father. Now Spidey must bring down a crime lord and learn about how crime works at the same time. *18. [[Absorbance (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Absorbance ]]: '' *19. ''Revealed'''': '' '''Season 2: Dark Days *1. Evaluation '': *2. *3. ''Disarmament '': *4. *5. *6. [[Metamorphosis (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Metamorphosis]]: *7. ''X'': *8. ''Rising Action'': *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. *14. ''Group Therapy'': *15. ''Corruption'': *16. *17. ''Deduction'': *18. ''Aversion Therapy'': *19.''Analogy'': Season 3: The Clone Saga *1. The Citation: *2. *3. Failing: *4. *5. *6. *7. *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. *14. *15. *16. *17. *18. *19. Trivia *The series was originally meant to be live action, but due to finding no one wanted to act in it and because of some budget concerns, the series was made into a LEGO stop motion series. *In the show the Parkers' dog, Ms. Lion, is a schnauzer dog. This change was made to make the dog look like Benspider's dog. *Benspider has said that after twelve seasons he may consider doing a reboot series with the same tittle. *After the failed live action idea the series was going to be pivot animated but the idea was dropped. *The series is animated at 20 fps. *The series was originally animated using Dragonframe but benspider instead chose MonkeyJam. *The series takes place in Earth-616901616 (I already know that it is a number extremely large and impractical). *There have been 8 rewrites so far. The most current one has made the series a remake of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. *In the first pitch many villains would have been created by the same accident as Spider-Man. (Note: all of the non powered villains would have used the accident to steal tech from OsCorp.) *Most minifigures used in the show are a combination of decals, sculpting, painting, and printing. *Originally the show was going to take place one year after the Green Goblin and Gwen Stacy's deaths in a reality split off from Earth-616. * This series is part of Benspider's project to make many LEGO stop motion series', seven of them being Spidey series' (''LEGO Web of Spider-Man'', ''The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', LEGO Webspinner: The Series, LEGO Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man, LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series (Reboot), [[LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series|''LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series]], ''Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, and [[LEGO Spider-Man: The New Web Series|''LEGO Spider-Man: The New Web Series]].).'' * One series managed to spin off from the success of both this one and ''Webspinner; LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series, created by Max Carroll. * The series use clay to help with the animation. * The series intro music is from The Spectacular Spider-Man guitar cover from Spectacular Spiderman FULL GUITAR COVER with Guitar as vocals with Solo made by 6StringMaestro * In the show Spider-Man has a mix of organic and mechanical webbing. In this version he uses the web-shooters to allow his webbing to support weights and not break as easily as it will do otherwise. * There are 6 different Sinister Six lineups ** The first Sinister Six lineup consists of: Kraven the Hunter, Scorpion (clone), Doctor Octopus (leader), Mysterio (Beck), Electro, and Vulture (Toomes). **The second Sinister Six lineup consists of: Beetle (Jenkins), Doctor Octopus, Scorpion (clone), Mysterio (Beck), Sandman, and Kraven. **The third Sinister Six line up consists of: Designs * Spider-Man's design during season 1, 2, and 3 is a mix of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series (with the web pattern and back logo) and Todd McFarlane designs (with the spider eyes and the black with blue shading instead of the more recognizable blue) with red gloves with black fingers and exterior molded black and red web-shooters. During Season 1 and 2 he has a blue spider logo on his back originally it was based on the Ditko logo but in Season 2 it's based on The Spectacular Spider-Man but in Season 3 and Season 4 the costume is modified and the black with blue shading becomes blue with a lighter blue as shading. * Doctor Octopus' design is a LEGO version of The Spectacular Spider-Man version. * Electro's design is based in his The Spectacular Spider-Man version. * Vulture design's based on his The spectacular Spider-Man version with '' molded wings below his arms and with molded talons''. * Venom design's a mix between the McFarlane version (Shape of the eyes, mouth) and the costume worn by Mac Gargan (red pupils, logo). It also has elbow-boney spikes. * Kingpin's design is based on his Spider-Man: The Animated Series counterpart. Easter Eggs * In the first episode Vulture's suit looks green due to the lighting a reference to his comic book color scheme. * In the first episode, Harry mentions a tour of France. In the comics Norman Osborn hid there after his apparent death in The Amazing Spider-Man #122. * Peter has a Gargoyles poster in his room referencing the writer Greg Weinsman, who worked on both Gargoyles and the'' Spectacular Spider-Man'' animated series. * There is a pizzeria called Romita and Junior's Pizzeria. This is a reference to John Romita Sr. and Jr., both of whom are artists who drew Spider-Man. * At Peter's school, there is a poster for Professor's Harris' music class, which is a reference to Bob Harris, the creator of the Spider-Man theme. * In many Season 1 and 2 episodes a long black haired man is seen drinking coffee with a skinny man and observing Spider-Man. These characters are confirmed to be both Morlun and Dex. (Note: In season 3 Morlun becomes a main villain.) Category:Benspider Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Earth 616901616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Brickfilm Category:Web series Category:Media Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Coming soon Category:Coolot1 Category:Shows